Conventionally, portable data input/output terminal equipment suitable for controlling the stock, checking load/unload of goods or the like has been on the market.
However, the conventional data input/output terminal equipment is developed only for exclusive use in which application programs thereof are so designated as to be adapted for a specified category of business and for business usage therein.
Thus, application programs have to be designed according to every specified category of business such as a transportation service, a wholesale business etc. and, even in the same specified category of business, according to every service such as receipt service of goods, shipping service of goods etc. Accordingly, even in the same category of business, a variety of terminal equipment is provided for every service thereof. This causes an increase in the number of equipment and leads to possible misuse among them and a lower utility thereof.